


Four for You, Rose Tico!

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mash-up, Mean Girls, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: Mashup of Mean Girls and Star Wars Quotes!





	Four for You, Rose Tico!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_said_goddameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_said_goddameron/gifts).

> Gift for i_said_goddameron for winning the baby shower game on the Discord. A Star Wars/Mean Girls crossover for October 3rd!

***

Snap walked into the room beaming that Life Day, with packets of candy from Kashyyyk gathered in his arms.

“Rose Tico? Four for you Rose Tico, YOU GO ROSE TICO.” he said, smiling triumphantly. “And none for Kylo Ren bye.”

***

Finn looked at Rey in disbelief. “So You’ve never been on a real spaceship before? Shut up. _Shut up_!”

***

"Why should Kylo just get to stomp around like a giant while the rest of us try not to get smushed under his big feet? Hux is just as cute as Kylo, right? Hux is just as smart as Kylo, people totally like Hux just as much as they like Kylo, and when did it become okay for one person to be the boss of everybody because that's not what the First Order is about! We should totally just STAB KYLO!”

***

Poe: "Okay...explain how the force works again?"

Rey: "I don't know. I have a _fifth sense. _It's like I have ESPN or something."

***

Finn: “I can’t go out. I’m in a coma.”

Poe: “Boo, you whore.”

***

Kylo: “Yeah, but Rey is my _first_ cousin. So you have your cousins, and then you have your first cousins, and then you have your second cousins…”

Hux: “No, honey, no.”

***

Poe: (screaming as he flies away on x-wing) “I WANT MY LEATHER JACKET BACK. I WANT MY LEATHER JACKET BACK.”

***

"God! I am so sorry Captain Phasma. Really, I don't know why I did this. I guess it's probably because I've got a big LESBIAN crush on you! Suck on THAT! AY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI!"

***

“How do I even begin to explain Poe Dameron? Poe Dameron is flawless. He has two x-wings, and a silver ring. I hear his hair is insured for ten thousand dollars. I hear he does speeder commercials—_in Naboo._ One time he met Lando Calrissian on a plane, and he told him he was pretty. One time, he punched me in the face. It was awesome.” 

***

“That’s why Poe’s hair is so big. It’s full of secrets.”

***

“Nice wig Kylo. What’s it made of?”

“YOUR MOM’S CHEST HAIR.”

***

Finn: “And the First Order has this burn book where they write mean things about all the people in the Resistance.”

Poe: “What does it say about me?”

Finn: “You’re not in it.”

Poe: “Those bitches.”

***

Poe: "I'm Poe."

Rey: "Rey."

Poe: “I know.”

Rey: “OHMYGOD HAN SOLO I LOVE YOUR WORK.”

***


End file.
